Japanese published Patent Application No. H02-271073 illustrates a known technology relating to the starting of an internal combustion engine. Using the disclosed device a direct injection-type cylinder internal combustion engine detects the cylinder in which the piston is beyond the top dead center and has stopped before the exhaust stroke. By injecting fuel and igniting the fuel-air mixture in the cylinder so detected, the engine is started without using an additional starting means such as a cell motor or a coil starter. (in other words, without cranking).